spysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Takuya
"The world is dyed in '[ GREY ]' and for once, I want to be the one who will be laughing above them." '' '''Character Outline' Appearance Slightly fair skin with black hair (partially covering his left eye) and dark brown eyes, he wore a black suit with a gray vest and a white shirt, complete with dark blue tie. Always worn a silver bracelet with bells in it around his left hand, black hat and white gloves everywhere since he's a man of serious manners. He also have a noticeable scar located on the left side of his neck, left freely exposed for some reason.' Personality * ''Alignment: True Neutral'' * ''MBTI: INFJ'' Appears to be a man with a gentle demeanor in his initial impression, what lies in his words was a mischievous fox with strong pro-activeness in getting information from others. Noticeably, he has a thing for looking down on others. Noticeably speaks in a soft and feminine manner (strangely enough, he's somewhat afraid of women) when not interrogating or training others but still ruthless as others claimed '''his words cuts sharp and deep into other's existent wounds. Others often described him as incredibly arrogant and narcissistic with a complex mind.' '''Background Kashiro was born and raised in a poor community where he was taken in by the courtesans in the area (after his family supposedly died) and taken up the name 'Kasuga' while working as one at the strictly closed off area; Shimbara, Kyoto (the designated courtesans' district). Not willing to live out his life by just being an object solely for satisfaction, he endured such treatment everyday while yearning for freedom. His so-called sisters of the courtesan house would turned away from him as he's more favorable in old practices of shudō (which still silently thrives in the community) and the fact male courtesans being more costly than their female counterparts (which others, who are indebted to them since they've been brought up or taken in, sees it as an unfair advantage). During his time, Kashiro was mostly guided by another older courtesan named, Yugao whom he sees as a supporting figure. From her he was told of his mother, Keiko ''(her courtesan name), was previously one of them after escaping the closed-off district with a man (he assumed to be his '''father'). After her death (speculated died of childbirth) and no whereabouts of that man who helped her, they decided to make Kashiro'', her illegitimate child, to fill in and clear the debts in his mother's stead instead. '''Wind Agency (''Gorintō Division)' Colonel Kazato approached him one day and gave him an offer to join the agency. While Kashiro is well aware of the downfall of joining the agency (as he's not much of a loyal subject towards the military themselves), he accepted the offer as a part of him wanted to leave that place as soon as possible. From there and onward, he was trained from scratch to become a more suitable spy for the agency. After being graduated from training, him and four other spies formed a branch called ''"Gorintō Division" ''as he is 'their voice'.'' Aftermath ''(Conundrum Records)' '(This entire story section is based on the '20 Years Later Theory' by the Joker Game Character Designer, ShirowMiwa thus it's not necessarily perceived as 'canon' but could be seen as just a spiritual successor.) Many years later, Takuya decided to established his own spy unit under VSSE called; "Entr'acte" ''and assigned himself as their spymaster under a new alias, ''"Oberon" . ''The unit's list of aliases were mostly based on ''William Shakespeare's characters. Stats. Combat Martial Arts Although physical combat is not his forte, he's still quick on his feet and equipped with a small knife with him at all time so he could caught his enemies off-guard. Because of his quick dodges and attacks, he's considered to be the second least strongest in the division. Ability Skill Mentally agile and intuitive, he can make a split-second decisions in an instant if his mission gone wrong. He also have keen observation skills as he took noted every single details his target made or do. He can also change the pitch of his voice and disguise as a female (though he rarely do this). " Right.... just because I can't see through what my enemies are thinking, it's better to "'pretend'" that '''we' do.... would that makes sense? I'm sorry if it didn't.... " '' He uses wordplay and different sentence structure to confuse his enemies and often deliver confidential information, hidden in his words, towards the other spies whilst being exposed in public. This is also useful in interrogation as Takuya easily made their targets to spit out information they needed via mental and verbal means of force. Language He's fluent in Japanese, English, French, German, Russian (he frequently slips into this language the most) and a bit of Italian. Though in matter of his speech pattern in Japanese, it's often shifted between kanji and katakana ''to throw off others or make it sounds nonsensical so that any info will be passed onto another spy with no problems. He has yet to make use of this tactic in other languages besides Japanese and Russian (with the help of another spy in the same division). '''Relationship' D-Agency * Lieutenant Colonel Yuuki - Regardless of Takuya's lack of interest towards the D-Agency and its members, he seems to be interested in Yuuki instead. He figured that the lieutenant is the type to be open-minded towards complex and peculiar conversations. Wind Agency * Lieutenant Colonel Kazato '- Surprisingly, he interacted less with the colonel himself and only sees him when he's needed. What exists between both of them was a strong strain caused by himself. * '''Jirou Gamou '- In contrast, Takuya seems to personally admired his mentor instead. However he is not an exception as he continuously subjected towards his pupil's misleading word puzzles that often made him frustrating. Gorintō Division What they all have in common is that they all have history with each other prior to joining the agency. * 'Kaede - ''Despite Takuya describing Kaede as a parsimonious informant, ''they have gotten along very well after a rocky (and rather violent) introduction. Still, Takuya still thinks he's rather inconvenient to the agency.' * '''Yoshimi - ''Always butting heads, Takuya couldn't fathom why the other despises him greatly.' * Minoru'' - ''A stone-cold and cold-hearted man who seems like the only person the other respects. ' * 'Maeda - ''Takuya sees him in a rather ludicrous way. Even so, he still listens to his words since the other knew better than him.' '''Entr'acte '(This entire character section is based on the aftermath story [ '20 Years Later Theory' by the Joker Game Character Designer, ShirowMiwa].) * Portia Abertus - Alias; '''Juliet. ' * Hubert Bernard - Alias; '''Romeo.' * Felice Jemma'' - 'Alias; '''Macbeth. '' * Cecil Élodie - Alias; '''Titania.' * Gretel Fay - Alias; '''Viola. ''' * Pierre Vogel - Alias; '''Lear. * '??? - 'Alias; '''Hamlet. ''' '''Others * Haruto'' - ''An ex-graduate whom Takuya described as the most reliable person but on other occasions, he claims that he's the most obedient dog. * Theresa - '''An informant whom he closely worked with for a few missions. '''Trivia * Hobbies included reading and poetry writing. * He kept any interesting information encoded in his small journal. Like his words, anyone who happened to stumble across his journal would have a hard time understanding them and will took a long time to crack it. He admitted this effort was purely for his entertainment. ' * He has great interest in fine arts and enjoys rakugo very much (most of his speech patterns were influenced by the absurd storytelling done by the actor themselves). * He often feed the stray dogs that have been wandering near the agency. His most favorite dog is named ''''Sena' as the rest were named after his favorite rakugo actors (Enzo, Koyone , Kacho '''& '''Katsura). * As much as he wanted to get drunk, his high alcohol tolerance prevents that. He's not fond of smoking as well (due to the fact he has hyperosmia). * He often sees his own physical body as grotesque ''and wishes he could at least grew a bit muscular. Any comments regarding his feminine manners are immediately rewarded with physical pain as punishment. * Many people considered him to be ''the most eerie person after Minoru. Category:Wind Agency Category:Character Category:D-Squad